


Para bien o para mal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No iba a mover un dedo para hacer sentir mejor alguien que lo había hecho sentir peor de cuanto ya no estuviera.





	Para bien o para mal

**Para bien o para mal**

_[Dices “Ve más despacio, me quedo atrás”._

_El reloj gira hacia atrás.]_

Takeru siempre había tenido una relación extraña con Kimito.

Se conocían desde muchos años, habían a menudo trabajado juntos, y en el tiempo se habían hecho amigos.

Pero había algo entre los dos que no sabía cómo explicar, y cada vez que se quedaban juntos tenía como la sensación que el menor no se le decía algo, que se sintiera incómodo.

Y hasta que se había mantenida como una normal amistad, ni siquiera demasiado profunda, no había tenido gana de descubrir la razón detrás sus silencios.

Cuando había cambiado, cuando _ellos_ habían cambiado, no había más tenido éxito de ignorarlo, y casi se arrepentía de haber permitido a su relación implicarlos tanto.

Se extendió hacia él, envolviéndose la sábana alrededor de las caderas y apoyándose con el mentón contra su pecho, mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿Pues?” le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

“¿Pues qué?” contestó el menor, su voz placida como siempre, llevando las manos a las sienes y arreglándose el pelo, incómodo.

Takeru suspiró, sentándose y moviéndose a su lado.

“¿En qué piensas?” trató con un acercamiento directo, esperando finalmente de derribar el muro entre sí.

Empezaba a enojarlo, y mucho, porque Kimito comenzaba a gustarle más de cuanto hubiera planteado al inicio de la relación.

Necesitaba saber si era lo mismo por él.

Totani cogió los hombros, empezando a torturarse los dedos. Se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero Takeru no iba a ayudarlo hasta que no se fuera decidido a hablar.

Estaba cansado.

“No pensó en nada. Solo es que...” empezó a explicar. “Me parece extraño, es todo. Tú y yo juntos. Quiero decir, desde que nos hemos unidos a la agencia, tú y yo siempre hemos ido de la mano por un tiempo, y después...” se interrumpió, suspirando, y el mayor empezó a entender dónde estaba yendo la discusión.

Se alejó casi instintivamente, aunque no había sido acusado de nada. Aún no.

“¿Y después?” le preguntó, defensivo.

“Y después tú has pasado por alto las etapas, y yo me he sentido dejado atrás. No digo que soy celoso, eres bravísimo y has merecido todo lo que tienes, pero...” se esforzó de sonreír, cabeceando. “Me he sentido inferior, es todo.”

Takeru se habría echado a reír, si la amargura en las palabras de Kimito no lo hubiera golpeado en su punto más débil.

El tiempo había dejado un vacío entre ellos, y el menor tenía razón sobre esos. Era un vacío que Takeru esperaba que no existiera, que no había creado a propósito, y que había siempre querido que los otros ignoraran.

Aún más Kimito, que ahora estaba junto a él en su cama, que ahora lo miraba fijo con esa expresión tan triste que Takeru tenía gana de arrancarla de su cara. 

“Kimi...” murmuró, oyendo algo enojado en su voz que no había insinuado, que pero estaba casi natural. Recuperó el aliento, antes de seguir. “Nunca ha sido mi intención dejarte atrás o quizás que.” le explicó, simplemente, porque se había sentido tan herido de sus palabras que en ese momento no tenía intención de decirle algo más que pusiera hacerlo sentir mejor.

Kimito percibió su hostilidad, y pareció tomar nota.

Cogió los hombros, descansándose bajo las sabanas y girándose, susurrando las buenas noches y apagando la luz, sin decir algo más.

Takeru se quedó sentado por un poco mirando su espalda, pensando.

Podría haberle dicho cuanto se equivocaba.

Cuanto no se sentía de merecer lo que había obtenido y todas las ocasiones que le habían sido dadas, cuanto habría querido que todas esas ocasiones habrían sido allí por los otros también, y por él.

Pero Totani no iba a comprender, así como había mostrado de no comprender a él.

Estaba decepcionado, Takeru.

Decepcionado de ese deseo que había sentido por él, y de la manera en que ese deseo se había apenas roto, mostrándose como una ilusión, mostrándole que ese muro entre ellos estaba insuperable.

Y todo por un simple error de juicio por parte de Kimito, y eso lo hería más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Quería decirle cuanto se sintiera inferior en vez, pero no iba a hacerlo.

No iba a mover un dedo para hacer sentir mejor alguien que lo había hecho sentir peor de cuanto ya no estuviera. 


End file.
